batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice League Unlimited
History Justice League Unlimited (or JLU) is an American animated television series that was produced by and aired on Cartoon Network. Featuring a wide array of superheroes from the DC Comics universe, and specifically based on the Justice League superhero team, it is a direct sequel to the previous Justice League animated series. JLU debuted on July 31, 2004 on Toonami and ended with the episode aired May 13, 2006. It is also the last series of the DCAU. For the first two seasons of this show (Justice League), the storyline focused on the seven founding members: *J'onn J'onzz as Martain Manhunter *Clark Kent/Kal-El as Superman *Princess Diana as Wonder Woman *Bruce Wayne as Batman *John Stewart as Green Lantern *Shayera Hol as Hawkgirl *Wally West as The Flash The last three seasons showed a variety of other DC heroes which included Green Arrow, Aquaman, The Atom, Captain Atom, Mister Terrific, Supergirl, Wildcat, Zatanna, and many more. The League also consisted of reserve members such as Speedy (Roy Harper) and The Crimson Avenger. As well as nods to rather obscure comic figures like Mordu , and Composite Superman made appearances as well. Because of the Bat-Embargo to limit or ban the use of Batman related characters from any media source outside of the KGBeast,Clock King,Amygdala, Sportsmaster, Blockbuster, Copperhead and Hellhound would appear in the series. Seasons Season-1 *Coming Soon Season-2 *Coming Soon Season-3 *Coming Soon League Members *List of Justice League: Unlimited Members Villians *List of Justice League: Unlimited Villians Notes *Justice League Unlimited (JLU) is the last show in the DCAU *There were crossovers with Static Shock and Batman Beyond. Trivia *Michael Rosenbaum, who portrays Lex Luthor on Smallville, also voiced Luthor in the episode The Great Brain Robbery. He also voices Wally West/The Flash. *In January 2009, IGN dubbed Justice League Unlimited the 20th best animated television series. Quotes Superman: I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong. Working together, we saved the planet, and I believe that if we stay together as a team, we could be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice. The Flash: What, like a bunch of... super friends? Superman: More like a Justice League. (Secret Origins) Green Lantern: In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power: Green Lantern's light!! (In Blackest Night) Batman: There's not much time. If we can't shut that down, the entire world is doomed! Green Lantern: I suppose this is a bad time to say "I told you so." (The Enemy Below) Wonder Woman: I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! I won't be denied! (Paradise Lost) Copperhead, who was captured after biting Batman Superman: I'm going down to interrogate him. Batman: Alright. Let's go. Superman: No, you're staying here. That venom almost killed you. Batman: So? (Injustice For All) Martian Manhunter: I was just thinking...you, me, Wonder Woman, Superman - we are all of us orphans and exiles. Hawkgirl: Maybe we should call ourselves the "Just Us League." (Twilight) Batman: Next time I let Superman take charge, just hit me. Real hard. (Twilight) Manhunter is using one of Brainiac's bodies as a shield as he shoots at the others. Batman: Having fun? Martian Manhunter: Yes. (Twilight) Princess Audrey: Don't worry - I won't tell anyone that our great hero has feet of clay. Wonder Woman: You have no idea. (Maid of Honor) Links *http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Unlimited_%28animated_series%29 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Unlimited_%28TV_Series%29 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justice_League_Unlimited Category:Justice League Unlimited